


Gonna want the air that I breathe

by fxcknouiam



Series: zouis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Liam, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Endgame Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Gen, Girl niall, Infidelity, Only zouis smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn growls, literally, and pulls out. He pushes her face forward and she can't even bring herself to care. Roughly, he flips her on her back and straddles her chest, forcing his lubey cock in her mouth. </p><p>"Did I fucking say you could do that?" He doesn't give her an opportunity to answer before he starts choking her with his cock. He's fucking her face at the same place he was fucking her ass and all she can do is lay there and take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ill edit this tomorrow I wasn't going to be able to sleep peacefully without posting xoxox

"No no no!" Little Liam squeals, cracking up when the pretty lady tries to eat his arm.

He doesn't know exactly who she is? But she's nice, and very funny! Every time Liam offers her a bite of his (soggy) cookie, she tries to eat his arm instead! She is so silly!

Zayn watches his girlfriend and his son with extreme fondness. Niall's so good with kids. Fuck, he hopes she doesn't want any of her own. Not any time soon, at least. Maybe in like... ten years? Ten, fifteen years. Maybe. Maybe twenty.

"Oh my god, he's such a little turkey." Niall squeals, smiling so happy as she pinches Liam's little fat foot.

"Yeah, he gets that bit from his mom." Zayn nods, blaming the potential flaw of Liam being fat on Louis. Nobody in Zayn's family is fat, and well, Louis herself is...

"Ohhhh, he's perfect." Niall waves off Zayn in favor of tickling chubby babies cheeks.

He squeals in delight, loving attention from daddy's pretty lady. This is such a good day for him. First he spent the morning with mommy chasing him around the backyard, now he's spending time with his daddy and the nice lady.

"Yeah, he gets that bit from his dad." Zayn smirks, cheeky.

Niall smiles, a genuine smile at his lame flirting. That's his favorite thing about dating her, she's so chill. Any other girl would have made a snarky comment about him being conceited or some shit. Like it's a secret that Zayn's attractive.

That makes him laugh.

"Attractive people make cute babies." Niall shrugs.

The waitress coos at Liam as she serves them their food, asking Niall if it's alright for her to bring the little boy an ice cream Sundae on the house, as if Niall's his mother.

Zayn sits back, gauging the situation with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow. How will Niall handle this... situation? Liam's going to be around a fair bit, and there are going to be times when they're in public that people will assume Niall is Liam's mother. Her reaction is, you know. Important and shit.

Niall doesn't miss a beat, smile doesn't falter not one bit when she looks at Zayn.

"What do you think dad? Ice cream before dinner?"

Zayn shrugs, so the girls take that as a yes and the waitress winks when she promises to be right back.

He doesn't stop smirking at his girlfriend, not even when she notices and gets all shy, looking down at her plate and twirling her fork around the pasta for a distraction.

Liam babbles to himself, talking literally just to hear himself talk. He's just expressing how happy he is, is all.

Zayn nudges Niall's foot, coaxing her to look up at him.

"I love you." He whispers, just to keep the sentiment intimate.

Niall responds by puckering her lips and leaning across the table to give him a kiss, whispering it back as Liam laughs and claps his hands.

*

Zayn spends the following morning watching Niall run around the house in pencil skirt and bra. She's late for work because Zayn and Liam are so cute they were able to convince her to fix breakfast.

"Go bye-bye?" Liam asks his dad after Niall runs by again, this time with a button up shirt half buttoned.

Zayn just nods, lazily scratching his belly. Him and Liam both are sitting on the couch, Liam in his diaper and Zayn in his boxers. Zayn kinda wishes this kid were older so they could smoke up together, in like a proper father son moment. He ruffles Liam's hair at the thought. For now, he's cool with just hanging out with a baby. At least the baby's chill.

"Okay, I have to go!" Niall comes back again with her hair in a bun, dressed properly for work now. "I love you," she kisses Zayn, then Liam. "And you! I'll see you in a few days, okay bud?"

"Love you." Zayn replies, bored. Liam makes up for Zayn's lack of enthusiasm with his fat cheeks and little smiles though, so it's all good.

Niall's not even all the way out of the door when Zayn's pulling out his phone, tapping the message icon.

"I'll call you on break!" Niall calls before shutting the door behind her.

"Bye-bye!" Liam yells after her.

It's like, eight a.m. and Zayn's pretty sure Liam's not down with going back to bed, so he texts Louis to see what his possible plans for the day could be.

_Borrat there ?_

He snorts at the nickname. In all honesty the kids a pretty good kid, but he's just that. A kid. At least Zayn upgraded. Niall's hot and has a full on career and shit. She's vanilla as fuck but she gives good head, so it's not so bad. Harry though, he's a fucking goof. Zayn's not even jealous of the kid, and that says a lot.

Louis texts back _why do u care_  almost thirty minutes later. Zayn grins, knowing good and well that means no, he isn't there. What a fucking loser, that Harry.

"Wanna get dressed and go bye-bye?" Zayn lazily lolls his head to look at his son who's watching tv but instantly perks up at his dad's suggestion.

"I'm going bye-bye?" He puts emphasis on the _I'm_ , making sure he's going too this time. He's a smart kid, he gets that from Zayn. Zayn's a friggin' genius.

"Yeh,"

"Okay!"

Liam gets up and runs somewhere, he doesn't know how to dress himself so Zayn doesn't know what the fuck he's doing that for but whatever. Before he goes after the tot he sends Louis another quick text and tosses his phone on the cushion beside him.

_daddy's on the way_

*

Zayn doesn't knock when he gets to Louis', and she's not even one bit surprised when he just barges in.

"Muh! My muh," Liam cheers in his dad's arms, pointing to his mum.

Zayn grimaces like Louis disgusts him. If that's the case he shouldn't cheat on his new bitch with her then.

"Hi baby! Did you have fun the whole twelve hours you were with your dad?" Louis grabs Liam from Zayn, giving the boys kisses. Liam nods proudly, Zayn rolls his eyes.

Zayn's had him for like twenty hours, but either way he never keeps Liam a full twenty four before bringing him back. She should file for child support, honestly.

"Did my perfect man have brekkie today?"

"Yeah, don't fret daddy's still full." Zayn answers, tossing the diaper bag on one of the kitchen chairs.

Louis hates him so much.

Zayn takes Liam and sets him down, demanding "Go play."

Liam obeys, as always. So much like his mother in that sense, huh?

"I'm not in the mood to fuck you, Zayn so just go home." Louis crosses her arms over her chest.

Zayn's got that look in his eyes though, the look that tells her he's not going to do that. Plus, he's been calling himself daddy all morning. She can pretty much see where this is going

He crowds her space, leaning into her with his hands on her hips. "No?"

He's so condescending and fucking rude, blinking all slow and shit. Louis shakes her head, trying and failing to avoid eye contact. That's how he gets her, he locks her in with those eyes and sinks his claws in after she's good and mesmerized.

"Maybe sucking my cock will change that," he whispers, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Every time Zayn, no." Louis is exasperated and exhausted when it comes to baby daddy. "We're both in relationships, and not with each other,"

Louis really, really cares for Harry and it's not fair to him that Louis would still choose Zayn over him. Not fair to herself either.

Zayn tuts, shaking his head. "What did you just call me?"

She tilts her head, wracking her brain because she didn't call him anything? She called him by his name? Oh, _oh_...

In one swift movement Zayn lifts her off the ground, tossing her over his shoulder. She puts up minimal restraint, just to say she did. If she just gives in, with no fight at all, what does that say about her?

He kicks her bedroom door closed with the heel of his foot, throwing her down on the mattress. She's still bouncing from the impact when he climbs on top of her, cupping her jaw with a stern grip and forcing her to look at him.

"Who am I?" He purrs.

She's not going to say it, he can fuck her but that's it.

"Hmm?" He uses his pointer finger to open her lips, shoving it between her teeth. She bites a little, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to show defiance. He grins, the sadist he is.

Licking his lips he sits up, straddling her waist as he starts to undo the knot on her robe. The only skin exposed is the valley between her breasts, he ducks his head do lick a bold stripe from her sternum to her neck. She shivers the second his tongue touches her.

"Say it." He demands, hot tongue now in her ear.

Her legs twitch under him, he gives in just to get on with it. "Daddy,"

Her voice comes out more needy than she was going for, she realIzes that's a mistake when she feels Zayn's grin as he nips his teeth along her jaw.

"Good girl." He praises. "But you were bad, and Daddy had to force you to be good, so now Daddy has to punish you."

Oh _God_.

He climbs off of her, removing the robe completely so she's only in her underwear. He sucks bruises all over her belly, her fingers tighten in his hair with every harsh suck. Usually she's not allowed to touch his hair, or him really but today he's allowing it. Odd, since she's been bad and didn't earn the privilege of- oh what the fuck? It's one thing to say this shit aloud but to actually believe it? Louis' fucked.

He spreads her legs and cups his hands over her cunt, rubbing way too hard on her already swollen clit, only for a second before lifting her and twisting her so she's on her knees, pushing her head down into the mattress.

Without a single warning, his hand lays a stinging slap to her sex. She's barely got the whimper out of her mouth when he cracks down on the meaty, fleshy part of her ass cheek.

"Fuuhhh," she can't decide if she enjoys it yet or not. Each slap stings, obviously but it's oddly pleasurable. She has to shove two of her own fingers in her mouth so she doesn't scare Liam.

She feels Zayn get off of the bed to rummage around in her bedside drawer, humming when he finds whatever he's looking for. Maybe he'll actually use a condom this time. (The day pigs grow wings will be the day Zayn wraps his junk).

"Aren't you a lucky girl." He keeps his voice low, hooking his fingers into her panties and tugging them down her thighs. He doesn't even try to be gentle about lifting her legs to get them off of her knees.

She hears the snick of the lube opening before fat, cold globs of it fall on her ass hole. She won't complain, not even when it drips down her thighs and over her pussy, on to the sheets. If she complains, he'll stick it in her dry. Or with out any fingers first. Or something that will hurt her, because he seems to enjoy that.

"Do you know why you're a lucky girl?" Something that's not fingers pokes at her second hole. It's like cock, but he's not close enough for it to be his...

Her dildo. It was on top of her underwear, right there in plain sight. She really hadn't meant for him to see that there...

"Huh?" Zayn asks, slapping her ass on the side rather than in the middle of the cheek. She knows for a fact he did it just to watch it jiggle.

She can't really focus on what he's saying, not when she's holding her breath as he keeps pushing and pushing the tip of the toy in her ass. It burns, despite the liberal amount of lube.

"No," she answers him. She's not saying no to what he's doing, that will only make him to do it faster or harder or probably both and then she won't be allowed to get off.

Zayn tuts, now fucking a good three inches of the toy in and out of her ass.

"Because I'm going to come in your ass two days in a row." He sounds so pleased, like him coming in her ass is some sort of charity and he's giving her a gift.

"You love my come in your ass." He sighs. "I'm spoiling you, huh?"

Louis nods rapidly. The intrusion has stopped burning, now just a heavy pressure that feels sort of... comforting, almost. Just knowing that he's going to replace that toy with his own cock soon and actually fuck her right instead of these slows shallow thrusts makes her head spin.

Like magic he takes the toy out of her, slapping his prick on her pussy a couple times just to get it wet, probably. He doesn't care if it's comfortable for her, he just doesn't like when he has to go in dry. One of the cocks, Louis thinks the fake one? shoves into her cunt. It's definitely the fake one, because Zayn pushes it in as far as it'll go before lining himself up and pushing in her ass in one quick, swift motion.

She feels so full and so good. She's probably going to cry before this is over. He stays balls deep in her ass, grabbing her hand and putting it over the end of the dildo in his own way of telling her to make sure it doesn't slip out. He runs that same hand up her spine, grabbing a hand full of her hair and yanking it back at the same time he snaps his hips forward the entire inch he pulled back.

"Whose ass is this, Louis?" He's got her hair wrapped around his fist, slamming his hips forward like it's nothing.

Her legs are already shaking, the toy is being slammed into her spot every time Zayn moves. It's too early in the morning for this, it's too much.

Tears may or may not be soaking the mattress where her face is pressed in. Between tears and spit her face is soaked and she can't even be bothered because she's going to come. She's on the edge and she's going to come and that's all that matters right now.

"Huh? Who owns this ass, Louis?" He pulls her hair harder, forcing her back to arch in a way that it shouldn't, shouldn't be possible.

"You, you you you," she blabbers. The bottom of her hand keeps grinding into her clit from where she's pressing in the toy. She's going to come so hard she's either going to black out or pass out. She can fucking feel it.

"Who?" He repeats, slowing down his thrusts. That's not- that's not good. That's not what she wants.

"Daddy! You, you daddy, daddy,"

He starts fucking her faster and that's when she loses it. Her hips twitch and buck back and away from Zayn all at the same time, clit throbbing and both holes clenching around the clocks in them. She cries, so fucking loud, whimpering and whining and gasping for a full breath of air. It all becomes too much too quick, she has to pull her hand away because she's too sensitive now. The toy slips right out, bouncing on the mattress under her.

Zayn growls, literally, and pulls out. He pushes her face forward and she can't even bring herself to care. Roughly, he flips her on her back and straddles her chest, forcing his lubey cock in her mouth.

"Did I fucking say you could do that?" He doesn't give her an opportunity to answer before he starts choking her with his cock. He's fucking her face at the same place he was fucking her ass and all she can do is lay there and take it.

He comes a few minutes later, stilling with the head of his prick between her tonsils, groaning at the sensation of Louis choking around him. When he's emptied himself dry in Louis' throat, he flops back on the bed, panting like he's the one that just had nine inches in his esophagus.

Louis just lays there. She's so tired and disgusting now, but she can't just go back to sleep. It's bad enough she's left Liam alone for like an hour now, just wondering the house by himself. Her body feels sore and useless, but she finds strength to push herself up. She wants to shower before Zayn gets in there and uses all her hot water.

"Harry hasn't fucked you yet, has he," Zayn... doesn't really ask. He just comments.

She sighs, because no. Her and Harry haven't had sex yet. And she's not in the mood for him to talk shit about her boyfriend. It's bad enough Louis cheats on him.

"I could ask the same for you and Niall, the way you pounce on me every time you pick up your son."

Zayn grins that annoying, cocky grin. His eyes are closed, and Louis wasn't joking when she said it's too early for this. He's probably going to fall asleep here, since he has a night job.

"I'm doing you a favor, 'm the best dick of your life aren't I,"

Louis said that to him one time, years ago before he ever put anything in her ass. Sadly, it's still true. She hates to admit it but she thinks it's because she's got like, feelings or whatever for him. Emotional attachment.

"Right. You can go, thanks for babysitting." Her voice is embarrassingly raw. She thinks of lies to tell Harry as she searches for her robe. Anything is better than the truth at this point.

"I'm picking him up tomorrow." Zayn says, ignoring the part where she just kicked him out. "There's this zoo thing Niall wants to take him to, and like-"

Why the fuck is he telling her this.

"Tell Niall if she wants to go to the zoo she can have her own fucking kid."

This time it's her who doesn't let him reply, slamming the door shut behind her only because she doesn't want Liam to see his dad's cock. Liam's actually sleeping on the sofa when Louis finds him, she wants to kiss him but not with dick breath so she goes to shower.

When she gets back to her room she's not at all surprised to find Zayn sleeping too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one person who chose endgame larry... I apologize but there was like 20 ZOUIS 
> 
> and two cuties picked narry lmao that was never an option guys you're killing me

"Zayn's on his way." Louis announces, sitting down on the sofa next to her boyfriend who's currently got a bouncy toddler in his lap. 

It was great for Louis that Harry got along so quickly. Harry's a sweetheart and Liam is the sweetheart so it's no shock really that they're the best of friends. 

Harry pales. "Should I like, go to the store real quick? Hide in your room?" 

Louis gives him an amused smirk, raising an eyebrow as she feeds bouncy fat baby a bite of her ice cream. She got her period last night and Harry being the greatest person to ever come into Louis' life brought her chocolate ice cream and some other goodies. 

"No. Why would you? You've met him before." 

/before you guys had a baby and you started dating me/ She knows what he's going to say before he even says it. 

"Before I started dating the mother of his child!" Harry squawks. See. 

The fucks he so scared of Zayn for? He's like Medusa. Only deadly when eye contact is made. 

Jokes, jokes. Zayn's all stern looks and smothering eye contact. He'd only ever hurt a person with his words and his cock. 

"So? He has a girlfriend now too, a serious one at that. It's not a big deal H," Louis shrugs. Liam climbs off of Harry to go sit by Louis, looking at her patiently and waiting for another bite. 

Big mystery why he's got leg rolls. Louis thinks he's the cutest. 

"What if he beats me up in front of Liam and Liam no longer respects me as a man?" Harry's only half joking. 

"You saying you can't take him in a fight?" 

Harry glares, narrowing his eyes playfully. Liam giggles, tapping his mommy and pointing at Harry's silly face. The cutest. 

To her surprise Zayn actually knocks today. Probably because she texted him /got my period, harrys here/ an hour ago. She's aware how odd it is to have to tell her baby daddy when she's menstruating but he's currently the only person she has regular sex with so he kinda has to know. It's ass backwards and she doesn't dwell on it. 

"Come in!" Louis calls from the sofa. 

"In!" Liam repeats. He likes to be involved. 

"Hey," Zayn greets, shifting his attention to happy Liam. "Hi Li!" 

"Hey Zayn," Harry forces himself to say. He looks so nervous. Why? 

"What's up man," Zayn leans across the back of the sectional to do some bro handshake with Harry. It's awkward and fumbley and Zayn pulls away way before Harry can figure it out. 

"Oh!" Liam smacks his own forehead, now back in Harry's lap. "My daddy," he tells Harry, pointing at Zayn like he's introducing them. 

The absolute cutest. 

"Uh, Louis. Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" 

He's been polite to Harry, politer than she expected so she only rolls her eyes because she knows he can't see her. "Yeah, we'll be right back Harry." 

"You keep an eye on him, slugger." Zayn jokes, telling his kid to babysit the adult. 

"I will." Harry nods seriously. 

Zayn gives him a look, like /wtf you fucking weirdo why would i call you slugger/ and follows Louis into the kitchen. 

"What's up?" She asks, rinsing her bowl. She feels like she vaguely knows what he's going to say. All of the men in her life are quite predictable. 

Zayn crowds behind her, pressing his front to her back and snaking his hand in front of her, between her legs. He's breathing all heavy in her ear like a fucking pervert, because he is one. His fingers touch the stupid, bulky pad through her shorts. He groans. 

"Just making sure." He kisses her behind her ear, which is. Weird. 

"Making sure what?"

This position is very compromising. If Harry walked in and seen them like this, with Zayn's arms around Louis' waist with his hand on her pelvis and his lips against her ear, well. She's got no idea how she'd explain it. 

What does it say about her that she doesn't move away, despite the risk? She doesn't give a fuck.

"Not gonna fuck him while you're bleeding, are you?" He purrs. That's not a sexy sentence, but it sure sounded like one. 

Louis shakes her head. She doesn't know when she's going to give in and fuck Harry, God knows he deserves some ass by now. 

"Not gonna use your mouth either, right?" 

Louis is going through this phase, where she wants to do something right for once in her life. So she's kind of debating on waiting for sex with Harry until the "I love you" thing happens. Or until Zayn stops sticking it in her every time he sees her. Whichever happens first. 

"No," 

Zayn grabs her jaw, forcing her head to side. His lips ghost over hers, making her heart rate triple at the very least. He doesn't give her a proper snog, instead trapping her bottom lip between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it once before letting it go. 

Then he just. He leaves. She doesn't know how long she's standing there, zoned out. Even when she hears him tell Harry goodbye, even when she hears the door slam shut and his car engine come to life in her driveway. 

***

The next day Zayn pulls up in her driveway unannounced. It's two in the afternoon instead of sometime in the a.m., so it's fine really. He even knocks, although Louis was blatantly looking at her out of the window. 

Liam's sleeping when he brings him in, shushing her and quickly walking to Liam's room to put him down. Usually, he'd wake Liam up because he's a fucking ass hole. Zayn must of bumped his head. 

"He fell asleep on the way here. Me and him went to Chuck E Cheese so he's probably tired," Zayn explains, scratching the back of his neck like he's uncomfortable explaining himself. 

He doesn't have to? But alright,

"Aw, I bet he had fun. Thanks." Louis nods sincerely, turning back to the television. 

Zayn kind of just stands there, shifting from foot to foot. 

"What uh, what do you have up for the rest of the day?" He finally asks. 

She sighs. "I'm still on my period and I'm not really up for anything today Zayn." 

And she means it. Why the fuck would she blow him if she's getting nothing in return? She's too bloated and gassy for them to just do it anyway despite the blood. Knowing Zayn and how careless he is with other people's stuff her room would probably end up resembling a crime scene by time they're finished. 

"No, I know. I just." Zayn shrugs, running his fingers through his hair. "You want to just like, chill? For a bit,"

She blinks, admittedly dumbfounded. "Uh, sure?" 

He nods and kicks off his shoes, tossing his jacket on the table by the door. "Cool." 

"What's going on with you?" Fuck yeah she's suspicious. He's been mean to her since she was pregnant. 

And not /because/ she was pregnant, but because of something she has no idea what. She just knows it wasn't about the pregnancy, because they were actually best friends then and he couldn't contain his smile no matter how hard he tried when she told him. That exact day Zayn went out and bought Liam his first pair of shoes. 

He shrugs and sits barely and inch away from her. Like the entire section isn't available. 

"Niall's on like, a business trip or some shit. Just bored by myself." 

Louis works from home for an online stores costumer service. She never has to go on business trips and she doesn't at all wish she had to. She loves spending all of her time with Liam, just a pain in the ass when he's throwing one of his tantrums and she gets a call. The background has to be completely silent. 

"Okay, well. Watch a movie then?" 

It ends up with Pineapple Express playing in the background unnoticed with Louis on her knees between Zayn's legs, slurping his prick like it's the best thing she ever tasted. 

She's aware she told herself she was not going to do this, but that was before they smoked a fat blunt in order to truly honor the movie they're no longer watching. It was out of respect, really. 

It's the sloppiest blow job she's ever given, probably. Her chins all wet and she alternates between fast, harsh sucks and wet, fat licks. Zayn to his credit just watches her do her thing. He doesn't fuck into her mouth, doesn't push her head, just watches and tries to stifle his gasps. 

"You just love cock, don't you?" He must be getting close, he likes to talk when he's getting close. Works himself up. 

Louis pulls off with an audible pop, saliva stringing from her mouth. "This one," 

She's not even talking shit there. Even if she hates Zayn his prick has done wonders. And it's so pretty...

"Yeah?" He asks, rubbing his thumb over her chin and bottom lip while she's busy licking up the precome. "Love Daddy's cock?"

Louis moans around him, sucking harder and going just a little farther just to prove it. 

"Fuck, open your mouth,"

She bobs her head a couple more times before pulling off, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. He strokes himself with quick jerks, painting his come on her tongue and around her mouth. 

"Fuck yeah, hold it. Don't swallow yet," he sets his cock with the head propped up on Louis' bottom lip. He starts snapping pictures of her on his phone. 

She can't help the little moan she lets out knowing these are for his personal use, obviously. 

"Let's go shower," Zayn suggests, already getting up.

Louis rinses her mouth out in the bathroom sink before she checks on Liam. He's knocked out, so she turns his television on so if he wakes up he can watch cartoons. Then she joins Zayn in the shower, because who would pass up that opportunity? He's a very good looking man. 

Zayn turns her so she's facing the spray, bending her knee and propping her leg up on the side of the tub. When he removed the shower head and adjusts it to a different setting, Louis leans back into him. 

He puts it directly on her clit, moving it in slow circles while he sucks her neck. The water and his mouth, his entire body behind her has her coming embarrassingly soon. 

***

Louis doesn't hear much from Zayn the following week after they "hung out". Just a simple text on his days that he can't get Liam, and he doesn't answer when she asks why. When she gets together with Harry, she finds out exactly why. 

Harry sits at her kitchen table, blank faced and stiff. He was polite to Liam, but he wouldn't pick him up when the boy cried for him to. This is probably the end for them, what with the printed screen captures he's just showed her. 

She stares down at the picture of herself on a social media site. The picture Zayn took just a few days ago. It's in color and everything, about it is Niall's name and a lovely paragraph calling Zayn scum and Louis a whore. She's not wrong. 

Harry starts to say something, then closes his mouth and furrows his brows. Louis waits patiently, nothing she could say would help her in this situation anyway. Niall put her on blast on social media. The other pictures Harry printed out are screen shots of text messages between Zayn and Louis. She can't deny those either. There are several that mention Harry's name. 

The first words out of Louis' mouth when she saw them was /why the fuck has he got me in his phone as baby mama/. She calls him baby daddy but he's always been in her phone as Zee...

"Normally," Harry startles her out of her thoughts. "I wouldn't question this, because you two have a past and these could easily be old photos used to start drama," 

Louis nods, liking where this is going. 

"And those could even be fake messages. I've seen it done before, but. My hat is on your entertainment stand behind you." 

Fuck, so much for that. 

"Harry, I'm. I'm really, really sorry," she's not like, pleading for him back or anything. There's no spark between them. He's more of a friend kind of guy. That doesn't make leading him on and cheating on him justified though, and that's what she's sorry for. 

Harry just nods. "If you've been in love with Zayn this whole time, why did you. Why did you, you know. With me." 

Louis squeezes her eyes closed, ashamed and embarrassed because who the hell said she loves Zayn? 

"I thought I would get over him, I guess." Hell, no use denying it any more. "And, for some reason I guess I convinced myself I deserved a good guy. A guy like you," 

He's kind and patient and sincere, respects everyone and everything that crosses his path and he's so good. So good, good hearted and he's not very funny but he tries. 

He's just not what Louis wants. 

Harry looks away. Even now, after he's found out his girlfriend of /months/ has been hooking up with someone she promised was no threat to their relationship via social fucking media he's still calm. He's not rude or disrespectful. Louis doesn't think she'd be so understanding in his shoes. 

"You do Louis. Everybody deserves somebody good." 

Louis sighs. "I'm sorry I couldn't be that for you," 

Harry shakes his head, waving her off like they're not talking about wasted time and false emotions. 

"I'll find somebody, don't worry about me. I'll never give up on love." 

When Harry leaves he does hug her, and Liam. He promises they can still be friends and something about him tells Louis he isn't out of her life for good. Which she appreciates, so much. Liam adores Harry and although it wasn't romantically Louis sort of does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think there's some confusion with comments so just a reminder louis is a female here guys lol


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys this isn't an update, sorry :/

When I'm inspired I update pretty fast (at least once a week usually) so help me out here if you like this story 

1) end game?? LARRY OR ZOUIS 

2) smut or plot?? 

zouis' relationship is centered around them banging but I can add more plot? Or focus on the banging? Let me know 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna post it in the tags but there's kind of a three some here ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait!

It takes Zayn months to come around again. To his credit, he does text Louis to ask how Liam's doing or what he's doing. He asks for pictures too, of both of them. Louis only sends him pictures of Liam though, because Zayn's not responsible with private photos. And some other reasons too, obviously.

"Hey! You're... not the pizza man. Uh, Louis!"

Louis giggles the whole way to the door. She told Eleanor an hour ago Liam's dad was coming by to pick him up. She must have forgot.

"Hey, hi. Come in," Eleanor steps aside so Louis can open the screen door for Zayn, who's standing on her porch awkwardly.

"I'm Zayn," he introduces himself, holding a hand out for Eleanor to shake.

Louis kind of wants to wait to see if Zayn will hit on Eleanor. She's his type- female.

Actually, Zayn's type is really just skinny chicks with cute faces. Like Louis was, until stubborn baby weight was gained.

"Eleanor. Nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, I'm sure Liam will be really happy to see you again too. I'll go get him." Eleanor's all cute smiles and she's really bouncy and energetic when she talks. She's a lot like Louis, she's fun but a responsible amount of fun. A respectable amount.

Eleanor smacks a kiss to Louis' cheek before going off to find Liam. Zayn raises an eyebrow, locking eyes with Louis the whole time.

"Friend of yours?" Zayn asks when Louis offers no information or explanation on the new girl answering her door.

"Yeah, something like that." Louis smiles. This is probably the first time Zayn's come here and hasn't made a move on Louis. Hasn't even insulted her.

According to Niall's Facebook, her and Zayn aren't together. But there are a lot of photos of her and Harry looking rather... coupled up. Good for Harry. But it's like Niall lives for Louis' leftovers.

"Playing for the other team, then?" Zayn makes a thinking face, the kind all straight guys make when they're thinking about two chicks going at it.

"I guess. Nothin' serious." Louis shrugs. She has no idea why she told him that. He doesn't need to know.

Zayn leans forward a bit, lowering his voice. "She only into chicks?"

Louis fucking knew it.

She just shrugs. Truthfully, she knows Eleanor is bisexual. She likes attractive people regardless of what's in their pants. Kind of like Louis.

"Well. You have my number." Zayn winks.

Eleanor comes in with Liam before Louis can say anything back. Liam smiles, excited to see his daddy. So excited he barely let's mommy kiss him on the way out.

**

Days later, when Liam's at Louis' mom's for the night and wine is had, she goes against her better judgement. Things are getting pretty heated between her and Eleanor. It started with a few happy, fond but innocent kisses and it just sort of... got dirty. Fast.

Not that Louis minds. Eleanor is a good lay, nice little body and pretty, pretty, long fingers.

Eleanor breathes a shaky breath when Louis sucks her tongue into her mouth, pinching one of her nipples under her shirt. That's another thing that's nice about Eleanor, she loves kissing. Louis missed kissing.

And boobs. Cocks will probably always be her favorite but boobs.

"I want," Eleanor cuts herself off with a needy little whimper.

"Shh," Louis kisses her again, resisting the urge to slip her tongue against Eleanor's again just to hear more of those noises.

"I want to play, do you want to play?" Louis doesn't really know what the fuck she's saying, but she grabs both of Eleanor's small breasts and massages them, coaxing her to just go with it.

"Yeah, yes. Yeah," the girl nods, all needy and horny. She's probably soaked through her panties, if she's even wearing any that is.

"I have a friend, and he wants to play with us too," Eleanor probably assumes Louis is referring to a dildo.

In a way, Zayn is similar to a dildo.

"Can we take a nice picture of you, to show him?"

Eleanor bats her lashes, visibly nervous and unsure. Louis cups her cheek with one hand, swiping her thumb over Eleanor's bottom lip.

"You can say no, and it's okay if you do. I just- it would be fun, us three."

It _could_  be fun. There's this nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach that Louis is going to end up forgotten and left to watch while Zayn fucks Eleanor in her bed.

Or, it could go according to plan and she can get fucked while she eats some pussy. Wine and arousal convince her that this plan will work out.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I trust you."

Louis' heart flutters with fondness, flattery. She doesn't exactly see herself falling in love with Eleanor, right now they're just best friends who fuck. If it ever turns out Eleanor has actual, legit feelings for Louis, Louis won't string her along. Eleanor is a great friend.

They move to the bedroom, both of them stripping off a majority of their clothes. They stay in their underwear, Eleanor in her bra as well. Louis lays back on the bed, making herself comfortable as Eleanor crawls over her in their usual position. She rubs her lips around Louis' erect nipple, wrapping her lips around it so gently as her tongue flicks over it.

"That's so nice, baby," Louis coaxes, running her fingers through Eleanor's silky hair.

" _These_  are so nice," she pushes Louis' breasts together, burying her face in them.

Louis lets Eleanor have her fun while she sends a text to Zayn, asking if he's busy.

He reads it almost right away, replying with "no what's up?"

Eleanor kisses and licks her way down Louis' belly, sinking her teeth in the fleshy part under her belly button. Louis spreads her legs, giving Eleanor enough access to her crotch.

She takes a picture of Eleanor's mouth licking her through her panties and sends it to Zayn, asking him "should i let her?"

Her underwear are all wet now, from her arousal and Eleanor's spit. Louis' phone pings, she has to laugh when she reads Zayn's reply.

"Aw, baby," Louis coos down at Eleanor. "My friend said you have to wait for him, and if you're bad he's going to spank you," she pouts.

That's actually not true. Zayn said, in multiple messages:  
_no_  
_im on my way_  
_daddys gonna spank you so hard for being a bad girl_

But Louis will spank Eleanor, because it's been proven that Eleanor will drip everywhere after the fifth smack.

Eleanor whimpers, pushing her nose and mouth deeper. "But I want it now,"

God, she's so cute.

They play for a while until Zayn barges in. "Play", as in a teasing finger or two, kisses and playful bites _everywhere_. That's how he finds them, with Eleanor's single finger inside of Louis while Louis bites her nipple.

"Oh, hi." Louis doesn't bother getting up, just turning her head to smile at Zayn, watching him remove his jacket.

Eleanor does get up though, up and off of Louis to sit back on her calves like a good girl. She's probably nervous, has no idea what to expect. Louis doesn't either, to be fair.

"She okay with this?" Zayn asks Louis.

She snorts, putting her hands on her belly to cover it some. That's kind of an instinct with Zayn. He's never said anything about her weight but he's made jokes before about her being unattractive and it just kind of stuck.

"Ask her," Eleanor is literally right next to Louis. She can hear just as well as Louis can.

Zayn doesn't ask Eleanor, though. He strips, completely naked, already half hard by time he pulls his boxers down. He strokes himself the rest of the way there while he uses his feet to take off his socks.

"Whoa," Eleanor breathes.

Zayn is stupidly beautiful with clothes and it's downright dumb how flawless he is naked. So, Eleanor's either in a trance because he's good looking, or because his dick is big.

"Shocking, innit?" Louis smiles. "He looks like the type to have a chode, doesn't he?"

Eleanor nods, staring at Zayn's hand moving slowly, cock now fully erect.

"Fuck off," Zayn laughs, trying to hide how amused or flattered he is.

With how conceited he is, it's probably flattered.

"How do you guys want to do this?" he asks, laying down next to Louis.

Louis looks at Eleanor, rubbing her thigh a little to try to relax her. Not that she looks scared or anything, but it's got to be nerve wracking for her.

"You wanna show him how talented you are with your mouth, Love? I bet he'd like that,"

Eleanor nods, leaning down to kiss Louis on her way before straddling Zayn's knees. She wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking too lightly, almost teasingly.

"Bit intimidating up close," she says, all small and cute.

Louis smiles encouragingly, knowing Zayn's getting impatient already but he'll stay nice for the guest.

Technically, he's the guest. But to him, Eleanor is the guest.

"How big was the last guy you sucked?" Louis asks. Partly from curiosity, partly because it's going to make Zayn even cockier to know his is the biggest.

/Men./

"Um, probably like," Eleanor wraps both of her fists around the bottom half of Zayn's prick, covering it. "This size,"

That's /nothing/. Well, it's about five inches, but compared to the other four and a half she's covering its nothing.

"Show him what you did to it." Louis coaxes.

Eleanor nods, dribbling some spit on the head, lubing him up. Immediately she puts the first three or so inches in her mouth and sucks, bobbing her head down just a little.

The technique is all off and it's obvious by looking at her there's really no suction going on in there. Her hands aren't moving and neither is her head, at least not enough. That's not how Zayn likes it, Louis found out the hard way that he likes it faster. Harder, lots of suction and gagging. Lots of tongue, a little teeth.

She looks good though. Eleanor's getting into it, closing her eyes and whatnot.

Zayn's hand nudges Louis' thigh, part of her thinks he's going to suggest she take over or at least join Eleanor. He surprises her though, when he doesn't say anything. Instead he trails his fingertips higher and higher until he's petting over her cunt.

She spreads her legs a little, giving him enough access. All he does though, is dip his fingers in once for a few seconds before pulling them back out. Then, he brings them to his mouth and sucks them, tasting her.

Louis' mouth goes dry. She wants to kiss him, to taste herself on him but she doesn't know if that's allowed? Even considering the circumstances.

"Ride my face," Zayn tells her, quieter and gentler than his usual bedroom demands are.

"What? No, I- I'll suffocate you," her thighs are too thick and she's already so wet... there's no way he'll be able to breathe with her sitting on his face!

"Did you just tell daddy no?"

Eleanor's eyes fly open then, stillling from her already slow pace completely.

"He's my daddy, not yours." Louis says it to calm Eleanor down, she really does. The rude tone and eye roll that accompany it are completely on accident.

Zayn grins, positively smug. Bastard.

Eleanor pulls off of Zayn's prick, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "He's _Liam's_ daddy,"

Maybe Louis should have warned her about Zayn, at least the whole daddy thing, before he got here. It doesn't happen every time, though. How was she supposed to know it would come up today?

Probably because he texted her calling himself daddy before he showed up. Probably.

Zayn snorts, face amused as he looks at Louis, waiting for her to explain.

"A different kind of daddy,"

"Yeah, no. I get that." Eleanor nods, just by looking at her Louis can tell there's an entire speech in her head that's going to word vomit right out.

Three somes are not the time for word vomit, Eleanor.

"It's just, our thing. I know it's weird, but he won't say it to you if you don't like it," Louis promises.

Part of her, a larger part than she'd like to admit, doesn't want Eleanor to call Zayn daddy. Louis knew Niall was too vanilla and plain to for that kind of talk, which made her feel an odd sense of relief. The daddy thing was all Zayn. If anything, he forced it on her.

But now she likes it. That's her Daddy.

 _Her_  Daddy.

"Okay," Eleanor doesn't look as into it now as she did before. It's understandable, considering the first thing she thought of when Zayn said daddy was _Liam._

Louis gets to her to knees to kiss Eleanor, which she melts into perfectly, according to plan. She doesn't break the kiss right away, lingers for a while to let Zayn do whatever he's doing to her butt.

Currently, just jiggling it.

After a few more minutes, Louis hooks her thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulls them down, with Zayn's help. Surprisingly, this time he's gentle enough not to rip them.

"You wanna help me, babe?" Louis asks Eleanor, taking both of their hands and touching Zayn's cock, together.

"Okay," she nods, a little breathless.

Louis swings her leg over Zayn's chest, backing up some to make it easier on her back, that way she doesn't have to bend at an odd angle to get him in her mouth. Her cunt is directly over his face, even if she doesn't like the idea of sitting on his face she at least wants him to look at it.

She didn't get a wax for nothing, alright.

Without even thinking about it, she roughly sucks the head of his cock into her mouth the second it's in her face. Zayn's thigh muscles twitch under her fingers. She doesn't really pay attention to what Eleanor's doing as she bobs her head further, taking more of him in. Subconsciously, she wants to show Daddy how much better she is at sucking his cock than Eleanor is.

It's not a competition, and she didn't intend for it to be. This was her idea, after all. It's just... instinct, maybe, to be jealous when it comes to Zayn.

"Wow," Eleanor says, awed as her fingers comb through Louis hair.

She's got most of him in her mouth, only gagging a little. She works through it though, enjoying the way Zayn rewards her by rubbing her thighs and butt cheeks.

Her eyes are watering and spit soaks her chin when she finally pulls off, panting. It's not really part of the whole "let me catch my breath" plan when she sucks Eleanor's nipple into her mouth almost as hard as she'd been sucking Zayn, but. Whoops.

"Ah!" Eleanor squeaks, giggling and trying to push Louis away.

Zayn moves Louis' leg off of him, sitting up. He starts going through her drawers, getting the lube, Louis assumes.

She assumed wrong.

He has her vibrator.

"What?" Louis laughs, breathy. He's probably going to give it to her, tell her to shove it up her ass while he fucks Eleanor and leave Louis to fend for herself now.

Again, she's wrong.

Zayn slaps the toy in Eleanor's hand, not even sparing her a glance as pulls Louis' thighs down, making her collapse on the bed. Eleanor doesn't get the hint though, and if she does she doesn't take it. She bends down to lick Louis, opening her up to lick her again.

"Oh, fuck," Louis gasps.

Zayn watches. He doesn't seem as impressed as he should, though. Little prat.

He takes her by surprise yet again when he licks his tongue into mouth and doesn't pull away after just one lick. They /never/ kiss... Zayn's such a good kisser. Louis' nipples perk up painfully with every swipe of his tongue combined with Eleanor's. It's heavenly.

Louis breaks the kiss first, completely on accident, when she tries to throw her head back. She's laying down on a pillow though, arching back with her chin pointed at the ceiling because obviously Eleanor is better at eating pussy than sucking dick.

"I'm- fuck, I'm gonna-" she cuts herself off with a loud cry, tangling her fingers in Zayn's hair as he bites her nipple. Her back is going to snap in half, probably, with how arched it is. Her thighs try to trap Eleanor's head in place, riding her orgasm out before she's too sensitive to enjoy it anymore.

By time she's done coming, Eleanor knows when to stop touching her clit, licking the juices around her hole instead. She's still gasping and panting- whimpering even, laying there boneless and blessed, blinking heavy.

"Did Daddy say you could do that?" Zayn traces over her lips with the pad of his pointer finger.

"No, Eleanor did." Eleanor supplies, barely taking her face away from Louis.

Oh, no.

"Who tells you when to come, Louis?" Zayn asks.

This is... not how Louis pictured tonight going at all. Them fighting for control, Zayn _over_  her and Eleanor _for_  her.

They never really got that down, anyway, Louis and Zayn. Louis can't control her orgasms, they're impossible to stop and she definitely can't just come when he says to. Usually it's just her telling him she's about to come, him telling her not to, and her doing it anyway. He just likes to think he's in control.

Louis whimpers in lieu of an answer.

"Daddy does, doesn't he?" Zayn coaxes. Louis can _hear_  Eleanor rolling her eyes.

Eleanor kisses her way up Louis' body, not bothered by Zayn's presence anymore. She even grabs his hand and moves it away from Louis' mouth to kiss her. Feisty.

Zayn is unbothered.

Correction: Zayn pretends to be unbothered. He yanks Louis by her leg, moving her over just a few inches so he's got enough room to settle between her legs. He reaches back for the fake cock again, poking Eleanor with it.

Childish.

Eleanor takes it from him anyway, holding it with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Zayn doesn't look at her as he positions Louis' thighs on his hips, head of his cock lined up and ready to go.

"Are you familiar with the concept of "fucking yourself"?"

Louis coughs, surprised, though she shouldn't be. She's all too familiar with Zayn's attitude by now. But she is, because one- he's fucking her vaginally? What's the occasion? And two, she hadn't expected him to fuck her at all, when Eleanor is an option. The third reason she's surprised, is because Eleanor gets off of the bed completely and tosses the toy next to them.

Oh, fuck.

"Where you going, babe?" Louis asks.

Eleanor starts dressing herself and no, no that's definitely not part of the plan.

Eleanor leans down next to Louis' face, pushing her hair back away from her forehead.

"I like you, a lot. But this is too weird for me. Just call me tomorrow, yeah?"

Louis nods dumbly, kissing her back and accidentally gasping against her lips because Zayn decides /now/ is a good time to start fucking her.

The second Eleanor's lips are gone Zayn replaces them with own. He keeps her attention on him, fucking her hard with her as he holds her hands above her head and his mouth on hers. She's not sure when Eleanor leaves, not even sure how long they stay in that position.

She also doesn't know if she came or not, but she probably did. The whole thing felt like one never ending orgasm anyway, since she was already sensitive. Zayn comes in her, stilling and burying his face in her neck when he does.

Louis' back in her head by then. As her fingers scratch at Zayn's scalp lightly, all she can think is that she hopes Eleanor isn't mad at her. But, she doesn't regret any of what happened tonight.

"Like a dead fish," Zayn says after a while, chuckling to himself. He hasn't gotten off of her, or even pulled out yet. Not that she's rushing him to or anything.

"You held my arms, what was I supposed to do?" Louis defends. Though, she does generally try to do as little of the work as possible.

"Not you, your friend." Zayn sits up on his elbows, face to face and stares at her lips.

Before today a peck on the mouth was forbidden, now all of the sudden he's obsessed.

"No, she's a good time," Louis defends truthfully.

"You- you move around when you don't even realize it. You're so responsive to everything, and eager. _You're_  a good time,"

Louis mock gasps. "Are _you_ actually complimenting me, Zayn Malik?"

He rolls his eyes, but Louis doesn't miss the way his lips twitch like he's biting back a smile.

"I had my knee in her cunt the entire time she breathed on my cock and it was like... She didn't even notice it!"

Louis laughs at his description of Eleanor's blow job. Fucking ungrateful, he is.

"Is that why you got mad? Because she didn't bust a nut the second you blinked at her or because her blow job was bad?"

Zayn twists his lip, genuinely thinking about his answer.

"It's not that I was mad, I was offended. By both."

Louis barks out a loud laugh at her ridiculous baby daddy, earning a sharp bite on her collarbone.

Of course that leads to round two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst ending ever and it's so late I'm sorry

Mornings are probably hard for everybody. Louis herself does not understand morning people. She's definitely the "hit snooze until ten minutes before you have to walk out the door" kind of person. Her husband is the same way, only ten times as intense.

It makes sense. Looking as good as he does must require loads of beauty sleep.

Anyway. What makes this morning worse than all other mornings is that it's not a four year old waking her up for breakfast- only because he's at his grandmother's, meaning she's up at the ungodly hour of ... _nine fifty two_  through no one's fault but her own.

Okay. So it's not _that_ early. Zayn's been at work for almost two and a half hours now. He's still got two hours and eight minutes until he's on lunch. That's such a long time. Mornings are the absolute worst when you wake up alone _and_ horny.

Deciding that if she's going to have blue balls it's only fair that her life partner have them too, Louis flips over on her side and hikes her panties further between her cheeks. She has to twist and almost gets an arm cramp trying to take a good picture of her ass but she manages. She sends it to Zayn, " _good morning daddy_ " with a tongue emoji added to it.

She knows he won't reply so she doesn't bother waiting for one before she gets herself off.

*

"You're a very good helper." Louis praises her child.

  
He's helping her make dinner, which is nothing more than simple little pizzas on biscuits and instant Mac and cheese. Her little helper is arranging to pizzas while she watches the noodles.

  
"Thank you mommy," Liam grins, carefully placing little pepperonis on his current masterpiece. It's a very important job, requires lots of attention and skill. "This one is for daddy, and this one is for you, and this one is for me!"

"Beautiful job, my boy. Daddy will be so proud,"

Liam nods, extra happy smile on his chubby little face. He really likes to make Daddy proud, Louis can relate.

Daddy comes home a few minutes before this five star meal Louis and Liam prepared is supposed to come out of the oven. Louis hears Liam's happy giggles in the living room from the kitchen where she's doing dishes.

Thirty seconds later he's crowded behind her, groping her ass cheeks through her sweats and spreading them before he presses his crotch into her.

"Hello to you too," Louis moans, leaningback into her husband's embrace.

"You were bad today, weren't you baby?" Zayn purrs, nipping her earlobe.

Not allowed to come, barely allowed to touch without daddy's permission. Louis' getting better at that, at holding back her orgasms. Lots of practice and punishments of over stimulation is Zayn's way of training her. Last time she came without permission, she wasn't allowed to move until she came four more times.

Her entire body was shaking by the third one.

"Missed you, Daddy."

Zayn reaches his fingers down the front of her sweats, arm curving around her belly. She's not wearing panties and Zayn shivers when he discovers that, squeezing her sex.

"When that timer beeps, you're going to set Liam up a plate in the living room. Then you're going to come in the bedroom and suck Daddy's cock real nice, okay baby? Daddy's been hard all day."

"Yeah," Louis breathes, distracted by the lovely petting.

Daddy uses the hand not in her pants to rub up the front of her body, squeezing one of her sensitive, swollen breasts before wrapping his fingers around her neck.

"What was that?"

"Yes Daddy." She corrects. That earns her a stinging slap to her clit that has her body surging forward.

More. She needs more, but Zayn's already gone. She watches the timer, taking the pizzas out the exact second it's ringing. They cool pretty fast, so she puts them on the plate right away and brings it to Liam, along with a cup of his favorite juice.

"Blow on it, okay? Don't start eating until there's a commercial." He's a smart boy, so he nods and smiles. Louis kisses him on the top of his head and tells him if he needs anything to come _knock_ on their door.

"Knees." Zayn demands the second she's in the room. He doesn't wait for her to do it, just roughly shoves her down.

"How many times did you come today?" He asks casually as he unbuckles his belt.

Is he going to use that on her? Her nipples harden at the thought.

"One," Louis mumbles.

Zayn pretends to be uninterested in her but the second she clutches her lower back and almost falls forward, he's there to steady her.

"Mhm." He hums with a roll of his eyes.

He pulls her back up by her forearms, pushing her to lay on the bed instead. He hovers above her, his face centimeters from hers, eyes flickering from hers to her lips. When she tries to lean up for a kiss, just one before he does whatever else he's going to do to her mouth, he pulls back, out of reach but still above her.

"Do you think you've earned a kiss, Louis?"

Louis. Not even baby. It's going to be a long night then.

"I missed you, Daddy," Louis pouts, digging her trouble hole deeper. Daddy hates whining and pouting, Louis won't even dare to talk back.

A small smirk plays on Zayn's full lips. He needs a shave, he's got a few days worth of stubble going on. Maybe he'll let Louis shave him later. It's a bit hypocritical for her to despise his stubble when she lets herself go for days at a time and he says nothing.

He's a better husband than she thought he would be, honestly.

"Daddy's little slut, aren't you?" He purrs, fond and proud as he strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Louis nods, of course she does.

"Show me." He demands. Immediately Louis' hands fly to his crotch. They aren't positioned right so she ends up grabbing his stomach until he helps her out and sits up.

He fucks her face like that, but with her on her back and him straddling her chest. He comes deep in her throat, sighing in contentment as she chokes and struggles to cough around his prick.

***

"Ah!" Louis whimpers, clutching the wall for support while Zayn strips her.

"Shh, you're alright." He assures his wife. He gives her his arm, letting her hold on to it while she steps in the shower. Louis lifts one leg before she starts whimpering and crying again. "I know, I know baby. You're alright,"

He's very tentative when she's in pain that he didn't cause. Well... technically he did. But he has no control over the contractions. Her water broke, quite literally leaked on him in their sleep. He got her up and stripped the sheets, he'll worry about new ones after he gets her cleaned up.

"I think she's coming tonight, Zayn." Louis hiccups. She has one leg in the tub and the other out, gripping Zayn's arm like her life depends on it as she lays her forehead on his bicep.

He's calm and patient with her despite being woken up at three in the morning after just falling asleep around one. He plans to be here for her one hundred percent this time around. When she had Liam he didn't show up at the hospital until the day after he was born. Those are the biggest regrets in his life, not being there for Liam or Louis when they needed him. This time will be different. It's already different. It's better.

"Yeah, probably. She's ready to meet me. She's thinking, if dad's voice is that beautiful I've got to see his face." The dad jokes.

It works, it makes his wife laugh. It's a pained laugh, which is to be expected as an entire human being is working it's way out of her, but at least he's keeping her happy if she's laughing.

"Come on, I'll wash you up."

It takes her a good three or four more minutes to get in the tub. Every time she lifts her foot she's pained. That's probably not right, but Zayn doesn't want to add to her stress by fretting aloud.

Zayn washes her up and dries her off. He puts her robe on her and demands for her to sit in the chair in their room while he changes the sheets, his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he does.

  
"The doctor said when your contractions are less than five minutes apart we should go in." He tells her, lotioning her feet as he massages them.

He had made fun of her swollen ankles a few months ago when they first starting getting noticeable. Louis was a good sport about it. Zayn kind of feels like a dick looking back on it. He loves her, that's why he married her after all. He should really probably be a little nicer to her.

"They're about fifteen now," the tired, heavily pregnant woman sighs. "This could probably take days."

Zayn wants to ask if it took that long when she had Liam, but that's just another reminder of how shitty he was to them. God, why was he such a dick?

"You're beautiful." He says instead. There, that's a start.

Louis raises an eyebrow, cute little curious smirk playing on her lips. "What do you want?"

That's probably a little fucked up, that she thinks him complimenting her means he wants something.

Zayn shakes his head, rubbing in the lotion so it's dry. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you."

He climbs up beside her and puts his hand on her tummy. It's big and really hard. The baby is still, which according to his late night WebMD searches most likely means the baby is settling, resting before it's time to come out.

"Aw. Thank you, honey. You're beautiful too," the most amazing wife a man could ever ask for says quietly. She's tired.

"I know." Zayn agrees. "Get some rest while you can."

Before his little baby girl is here, screaming and keeping the whole house up. Zayn's as excited as he is nervous.

***

Zayn's laying in bed, only in his sweat pants with his arm draped over his eyes. He's tired as hell, having a newborn and a curious toddler is a full time job.

The thing is, it's only been two weeks. It's also been two weeks that he's had no release except a quick wank here and there in the shower, and who the fuck actually has time to shower?

So, him laying in bed without a shirt is the least sexiest thing, even he can begrudgingly admit that of himself. He hasn't showered in, oh, let's go with two, possibly three days and he's only topless because he has no more clean shirts. Ruth spit up on his last semi clean shirt.

With all of that being said, it's a surprise when Louis crawls up to him in the middle of the day and pops a squat on his crotch.

"Mmm." It's undecided if it's a moan or a groan. His cock definitely needs some good love and affection, but Louis' crotch is... well.

Zayn seen the whole thing by accident. He couldn't look away. It was not exactly something he'd describe as a miracle, the way her pussy ripped-

"Both of them are sleeping, daddy," Louis purrs.

He moves his arm off of his eyes, peeking just one of them open. What does his little minx have in mind, then?

"And I'm horny."

That's all it takes for both of Zayn's eyes to pop open.

"Preaching to the choir, baby."

The other day, Louis did attempt to give him a blow job but unfortunately literally seconds in Liam was knocking on their door, crying because he had a nightmare.

"But you have stitches," he reminds her gently, only internally bitter that he's decided to be a good husband.

The old him would have commanded morning blow jobs and made snide remarks about how her pussy is broken. The old him was such a dick. The new him wants her to heal, take it easy so nothing gets infected.

Louis keeps one hand on Zayn's chest, the other next to his face as she leans over to bite his neck. His cock already fattening in his shorts.

"So fuck my ass," his wife purrs, tongue darting out to lick his earlobe.

Oh, okay. He didn't think she'd be up for that, but now that it's on the table, well. Yeah. Okay, he can do that.

Zayn grips her by the back of her hair, bringing her mouth to his as the other possessively squeezes her ass cheek. Her tongue slips against his and fuck, he's already half way there.

"Be gentle," Louis whispers, tugging Zayn's bottom lip with her teeth. "Please?"

Zayn nods dumbly. When she's healed, he's gonna tear that ass up. But for now, he can be gentle.

"Thank you daddy." She whispers, innocently.

She's such a shit for that. She knows what the innocent act does to him. He's supposed to be gentle when she's pushing all his dominant buttons... She's so lucky he cares about her.

"Open me up? Or do you want me to do it,"

"I-" he wants to put his fingers in her ass so bad, open her up until his whole hand fits in there but he'll come after he gets one finger in there. "Daddy wants to watch,"

Hopefully that won't make him come. How pathetic would he be if it did.

Louis gets one of her bigger night shirts off of the floor and lays in on the bed, protecting their last set of clean sheets from blood and lube and come. She lays down flat on her belly after she gets her shorts and panties off, waiting on Zayn to hand her the lube.

God. He has to do everything around here.

Being the generous man that he is, he not only fishes out the bottle of lube but he also spreads her ass cheeks and pours more than enough of the lubricant directly on her hole. It's cold, causing Louis to hiss and flinch. He loves when she squirms.

"Put them in there," he commands, voice low and husky.

From this angle, she won't really be able to get them in there deep. He'd still like to watch her try.

Zayn keeps her cheeks spread for her, jiggling them while she works two fingers in. The tip of her third finger pokes her rim when Ruth's distressed little cries come through the monitor, making Louis freeze.

"Maybe she'll just go back to sleep?" Zayn's already got his dick out, hard as a fucking rock and leaking all over Louis' thighs. If he has to put it away now, or settle for his own hand after watching Louis finger herself, he'll die.

Louis sags against the mattress, attempting to pull her fingers away but Zayn grips her wrist, keeping them in place.

"She won't. She's probably hungry again, she didn't eat that much earlier,"

Louis doesn't produce a lot of milk, which was very stressful for her in the beginning. But now she's able to give Ruth a bottle of her milk a day, unfortunately the rest has to be formula. Zayn premakes the bottles ever since he found Louis sobbing in the kitchen with her pump attached as nothing came out. Anyway.

"So I'll stick a bottle in her mouth," easy peasy.

"Zee, no, then she has to burp and what if she chokes?" The mom worries.

Daddy is already running to the baby's room, mostly covering his prick with one hand as he uses the other to put her pacifier back in her mouth. He waits a second to make sure she's satisfied, fist pumping the air when her little eyes roll in the back of her head before they close again. Score.

"She's good, she's fine," Zayn assures Louis, kicking their door closed with his foot. He rushes over to the bed, flipping her back on her front.

"Are you sure? We should- holy fuck," Louis sucks in a deep, surprised breath as Zayn pushes the head of his cock in her somewhat stretched hole.

"Yeah," he breathes against the back of her neck, bottoming out. Her ass feels like heaven. "Touch your clit," Zayn demands. Louis obeys immediately.

***

Zayn was somehow conned by his wife into coming to the mall. He was perfectly fine to chill at home, even offered to watch Ruth while she went but nooo. Louis wanted to have a family day.

Three hours and way too much money later, Louis is helping Liam with some toddler carnival ride. The kids obsessed with them, especially the ones that look like cars.

Ruthy was getting fussy, only entertained by her brother for so long. So Zayn took her wandering.

"Daddy's poor baby," he coos, thumbing the baby's wet eyes as strolls aimlessly through the store. "So tired, huh baby girl?"

"Oh... my god."

Zayn looks up, a little dumbfounded to be standing in front of Niall of all people. He looks behind him, back at his wife as she smiles and laughs at her son enthusiastically riding the mechanical horse.

"Hi," he nods awkwardly, nervous.

Niall doesn't look angry like Zayn expected her to though. She's actually smirking, rubbing her swollen belly, wedding ring shining on her left hand.

"Congratulations." He says, referring the baby and the marriage.

It blows straight over the fiery blondes head. "It's always been her, hasn't it?" She nods her head over Zayn's shoulder at Louis.

He really shouldn't be so nervous. He's a married man, Niall herself is also married. They owe each other nothing. He shouldn't be scared like this. Something about Niall makes Zayn's balls jump back into his body.

He's a grown man, damn it.

"Yeah," Zayn nods. He really does feel bad for how things ended between him and Niall. She was really good to him. "I didn't see it then, but yeah."

He doesn't know why he fought his feelings for Louis for so long. They were always there, he just hid them.

Niall nods, a sad little smile on her lips. "Cute baby."

  
"Thanks," Ruth is now knocked out, little fist clenched around Zayn's thumb.

"There you are, babe. I couldn't find the candles you wanted, but I did find these." Harry comes over, holding up some weird looking candles for Niall to see. "Zayn?"

Of course Niall and Harry are married. Of fucking course. Zayn doesn't even care, he just really wants to walk away. He's super uncomfortable.

"Hey," he nods.

"Aw, cute baby."

Niall grabs the candles from her husband. "I'm ready to get off of my feet," Harry nods, looking all worried. "It was nice seeing you Zayn."

"You too."

The second the couple start walking away, he books it back to his wife and son. How fucking awkward. At least Louis wasn't around, that would have been twice as awkward and uncomfortable.

"Daddy look!" Liam's happy face is red with excitement as he asks his dad to watch him in the little ride.

"Whoa! Super cool, big man!"

Louis kisses their daughters head as she sleeps soundly in Zayn's arms, then kisses Zayn on his lips.

"I love you." He reminds her quietly.

"I love you too." Louis sighs, laying her head on her husband's bicep as Liam's giggles echo through the store.


End file.
